logosfandomcom-20200222-history
BBC Two
BBC2 (first era) 1964–1967 On 20 April 1964, the launch of the channel was delayed by an infamous power failure in Central London the day before. 1967–1974 On 2 July 1967, the first official colour channel in the UK launched on UHF and with it came a brand new ident. 1972–1974 1974–1979 1979–1986 BBC Two (first era) 1986–1991 BBC2 (second era) 1990 (unused) 1991–1997 On 16 February 1991, after 5 and a half years of the dull and worthy identity in 1986, as part of an extensive rebrand to cast off BBC2's "highbrow" tone. Lambie-Nairn launched a brand new set of idents, featuring a numeral '2', which originally lasted for 10 and a half years until they were replaced in 2001. BBC Two (second era) 1997–2001 The 1991 ident package was retained following the corporate rebrand of the BBC on 4 October 1997 with a new logo and new idents commissioned. 2001–2007 Throughout November 2001, the logo was slightly modified, being stacked and placed inside a purple box. The idents were changed for the first time in 10 and a half years; the "2" symbol stayed the same, but it was given a pair of arms and a "personality". The BBC added to the roster of 4 idents over the years. 2007–present A new logo was introduced on 18 February 2007, with the typography on the word "TWO" being changed from the Gill Sans typeface to the Avenir typeface, and the box's colour changing violet to teal. The blade "2" has been slightly altered for this look. 2012–present The boxless variant of the 2007 BBC Two logo has been used in the promos since 2012 and on the revived 1991 ident package in Northern Ireland from 1 January 2015. On 27 September 2018, BBC Two launched a new look, uses the boxless 2007 logo and ditched its famous "2" icon that has been in use since 1991. The box logo from 2007 is currently used as a primary logo and the "2" symbol resembles a curved wave. Symbols 1991–2007, 2014–2018 Used from 16 February 1991 to 18 February 2007. From 2001 to 2007, the 1991 2's replaced the white 2, and the few idents had robotic arms. To celebrate its 50th birthday in 2014, BBC Two brought back many old idents, including the 1991-97 and 1997-2001 set of idents featuring the "2". In 2015, the 1991-2001 set of idents and stings were brought back on a more permanent basis. 2007–2018 On 18 February 2007, the 1991 "2" symbol was slightly redrawn. From 2015, it was used only on promos and end-boards until 26 September 2018. It was also used on the BBC Two website. 2018–present BBC_Two_'2'_idents_2018.svg BBC_Two_'2'_idents_2018 II.svg A simplification of the '2' as seen in the idents and other on-air presentation elements has been used since 27 September 2018. BBC Two Whole Set of Idents.png|The launch set of 16 idents|link=BBC Two/Curve Idents BBC_Two_Numeral_2_full.png|A view with top-and-bottom of the Curve symbol; BBC Reith Sans and Serif comparison Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:BBC Category:Secondary channels Category:BBC Two Category:1964 Category:1986 Category:1991 Category:1997 Category:London Category:United Kingdom